


Coming Out

by homosexual_hogwarts



Series: @girlwithacrown pride month prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Ginny is an icon, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Ravenclaw is bad at quidditch, oblivious Michael Corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_hogwarts/pseuds/homosexual_hogwarts
Summary: i wrote this in one sitting and it shows. Ginny is an icon and we don't deserve her. this is for @girlwithacrown 's pride month prompts week one.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: @girlwithacrown pride month prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772767
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> i wrote this in one sitting and it shows. Ginny is an icon and we don't deserve her. this is for @girlwithacrown 's pride month prompts week one.

Ginny hadn’t meant to come out. She didn’t plan on coming out officially she just wanted to date girls and for people to just look at her and think “Ginny Weasley is not attracted to men.” 

She had already had a sit down with her family and told them that she was dating Luna, and they’d took it in stride. The only bump in the road was her brothers arguing about whether they could threaten Luna to take care of their sister in a way that didn’t make them question their moral integrity.

Ginny and Luna decided not to officially come out to the school, but they made no effort to hide their relationship. They would hold hands in the halls and occasionally get caught sneaking off to empty classrooms, but some people still didn’t catch on.

She blamed it all on Potions class. She was paired with Luna and they were brewing polyjuice potion. Luna was crushing lacewing flies in a mortar and Ginny was keeping their heat steady.

At least she was supposed to be. Instead she had become entranced by Luna’s delicate hands. The way she crushed the flies, made her think of the massages Luna would give her after quidditch match’s, and then were that would lead. Slowly she grew more distracted, thinking of her girlfriends hand skills.

But then she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Michael Corner “Your potions boiling over.” She quickly turned her attention back to her cauldron. Once she’d got it back under control, she felt another tap. 

“What were you thinking about that got you so distracted? Was it me? I bet it was. How about you come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend and I can make your day dreams became reality ;)”

Ginny wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond to that. She decided she’d try to be straightforward.

“Sorry Michael, I’m not single.” 

“You didn’t get back together with Potter, did you? I feel like I would have heard. I don’t believe you.”

“That’s because I’m not with Harry anymore, I’m not really into people like him.”

“Oh so you don’t go for self righteous blokes, well I’m sure we’d be perfect for each other.”

“I already told you I’m not single, and I don’t know why it’d be any of your concern.”

“Because if you won’t go out with me I deserve to know why. Is it because I’m a Ravenclaw and you’d feel bad dating the house that destroys you at quidditch?"

“I’m actually dating a Ravenclaw so your house isn’t the issue. Also I can’t remember the last time Ravenclaw won the House Cup so you’re in no place to brag.”

“Then who are you dating? I haven’t seen you around any boy’s recently, you only hangout with Luna when I see you in the Ravenclaw common room, (which is actually quite often now that I think about it) so I know you’re lying.” 

“For fucks sake! I’m dating Luna, I’M GAY! Maybe that’s why I’m always sitting with her and walking her to class. What about me makes you think I’m interested in men? I play quidditch, I wear flannels on the weekend, I even cuff my goddamn jeans. Have you ever seen me with acrylics or long nails? No, because I spend my precious time to keep my nails short. In case you haven’t noticed, I'm weird. I’m a weirdo. I don't fit in. And I don't want to fit in. Have you ever seen me without this stupid hat on? That's weird. Or have you ever wondered why my textbooks have pictures of Pat Benatar pasted in them? It’s not because ‘I just think she’s neat’ its because she’s bloody attractive. Do you think I took Divination for fun? I took it to wow woman with my astrology knowledge. What more do I need to do for Godric’s sake-”

But Professor Slughorn interrupted her “Miss Weasley, I think Mr. Corner has gotten your point, and I would like to say you and Luna do make a lovely couple, but class is still going on dear.”

“oops.”


End file.
